Shiguma
Shiguma (シグマ Sigma) is a shinobi, who has sworn allegiance to Getsugakure. Achieved by great skill and leadership nomination, he was made leader of the Island of Negi. He is known as Getsu's Burning Blizzard for his use in Ice Release, because his ice has the special ability of burning like fire or being normally cold. Appearance Shiguma is a middle height young man with wavy, dark purple hair and a mole under his eye in his early twenties. He is light-skinned with brown-golden eyes. His hair used to be short, stopping at his neck, but now has grown past shoulder length and is now worn in a ponytail. His chest is shown with deep scar wounds that still ache from a battle in which he received them. On his forehead is 7 crosses, 3 small ones on the left, 1 medium sized one in the middle, and 3 more small ones on the right. On his neck he had another medium sized cross in the middle of it. ShigumaTHREE.jpg ShigumaFOUR.png ShigumaFIVE.jpg Personality While appearing to be a laid-back individual, Shiguma possesses a brutal, and excessively violent personality alongside a quiet composure. However, despite his aggression and obvious blood lust in battle, Shiguma possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. He is also can be very rude and quite disrespectful when he wants. Background Abilities Kekkei Genkai Ice Release Shiguma can spawn ice from his body or control existing ice. This gives him the ability to freeze and cool down objects and people. He has learned how to control the temperature of his ice to where he can make it so cold that it burns. He can easily turns water to ice, and use it without the use of a technique and use it freely. He has learned how to shape his ice to his needs (for example, he can shape it into senbon.) Taijutsu Shiguma is relatively good at taijutsu. He is able to put good use of it with his use of White Tiger Fighting Style and Strong Fist styles. He can jab and punch quickly and with enough force to do enough damage, and effectively block and dodge an opponents attacks. Ninjutsu Shiguma is very skilled in ninjutsu. He is good at combining his taijutsu and ninjutsu to make great attacks and combining his natures to get a amazing combination at a opponent. Genjutsu Shiguma is horrible at inducing genjutsu. His only talent in the area is releasing it. Nature Transformation Wind Release Shiguma uses this to move faster, and mostly cut opponents with swift slices. He can create medium scale wind tornadoes and blow away enemies with powerful gale blasts of air. As by how much knowledge he has in this release and how much he uses it. This is hs main affinity. Water Release Shiguma is excellent at water release. He is grateful that he was born with these abilities because he can protect the island he calls home. He can create powerful attacks on people who dare threaten his island, and can even attack other islands if needed. 'Unique Traits' * Massive Chakra Reserves * Can freely change water into ice by focusing on it * Can freely manipulate ice and water Equipment *'Shuriken created from the shards of many Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals ' Skills Accuracy Shiguma has very good accuracy. This helps him in ranged attacks (Throwing Ice Senbon at a target.etc) as well as melee attacks (throwing a quick jab to one's adams apple). Fuinjutsu Shiguma is very good at fuinjutsu. He began to study and learn it himself when he first became a jonin. He uses it for fuinjutsu traps and generic sealing techniques. He also uses it as for summoning. Quotes Stats Trivia *'Shiguma's Databook': ** Shiguma has completed 620 missions in total: 600 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Haku is Shiguma's ancestor. ** Thanks to the user:EmperorSigma for the name. ** He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy.